


Family show

by Bugbreaths, SpookyTsubaki



Category: Beetlebabes - Fandom, Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Beetlejuice References, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freeform, Kinky, NSFW, Pervert Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice), Public Sex, Sex, Smut, beetlebabes, beteljuice/lydia, daddyjuice, pervey demon, sex on a coffee table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugbreaths/pseuds/Bugbreaths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTsubaki/pseuds/SpookyTsubaki
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice get into an argument, as the argument goes on Lydia decides to have fun with her little demon. Once her fun ends though she is in for a big surprise, Beetlejuice decides to let her know whose in charge, all while making her parents watch with not remorse.
Relationships: beetlebabes - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Family show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneShot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot/gifts).



> I wanna thank my girlfriend for helping me write it. I can't write Lydia at all and she is just amazing at writing her. You should also go check out her fanfics she has wrote! They are amazing. Now enjoy the smut ;).

“You won’t even take this seriously! That’s the problem!” the goth shrieked furiously in the midst of the argument. “God Beej, I swear you are so...so...Immature!” She finished her thought, her anger rising more by the minute.

How could she not be mad? He still didn’t see what was wrong about tricking her into the marriage so many months ago. Finally, she addressed the elephant in the room today and he wouldn’t take it seriously. She didn’t care that she was being unfair at the moment, she wanted to discuss this and he just dismissed it. Yet another thought was on his mind right now, her. But not her in the current situation, he wanted her. Every fight they got in usually ended up with them doing something sexual. This fight would end the same way.

“Says the actual child in the room.” He snaps and rolls his eyes. “Why do you even care if we talk about this, it's in the past!” The demon hated this subject, he didn't want to talk about it. The main reason being he hated to admit why he did it. Of course it was for his freedom but there were those underlying feelings that nagged at him all the time. That small feeling he had for her, how he wanted her. He really wanted her. 

“Just drop it Lydia, it was just some way to get my freedom. It's a done deal, nothing more nothing less.” His hair started to turn to the fiery red. He was hoping his friend would just drop the topic. “It's not like it was a real marriage babes.” He mutters looking at his black nails like he didn't have a care in the world. He did care, maybe he wanted it to be more. Maybe he wanted Lydia to actually be more to him.

“Not a real marriage? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! It seemed pretty real to me when Barbara was nearly exorcised!” She bellowed before taking a breath. She didn’t need this. If he wasn’t going to talk about this and help them both get over it, she was done. 

“You know what? Why even bother? I’m sick of this. Talk to you later BJ.” she muttered, shaking her head; already wondering how she could get some petty form of revenge. She knew this was stupid. She did want to talk about it. But now she was curious. Just how far could she push before he had a mature interaction with her? 

“Wow running away once again because you can't get your way.” He mutters looking at her, he knew he was being a bit petty. But his friend kept asking and asking, he was already fed up by the first time she asked. How could he not be, she wanted to know his private life. His inner thoughts that he liked her. That he loved her from the start. That he wanted her body to his own. Every single inch of it. “How very Lydia of you.” He said a small grin coming to his face knowing what was coming next.

The demon knew he would push her buttons, hell he already had. “Look at me, just running away from everything. Oh no, daddy didn't like that I cried over my dead mom so I kicked him out. Oh no, the big scary demon wants to marry me but I need my mommy.” He mutters knowing this would break the girl. Or so he thought.

She shook her head “I’m not.. I don’t..ugh.” she knew he only wanted to get a rise out of her. She bit back her harsh words and smiled an eerily calm smile. “Fine Beetlejuice. You want me to stay? I'll stay." She got close to him, standing on her tiptoes to get a bit closer to his face. 

She smirked, getting an idea and deciding she could figure out all of this later. "And since I'm staying, until we talk about this a little bit, no touching." She knew this was purely spiteful, but it was still quite a bit of fun. 

He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “No touching? Are you really going to play this game right now?” He asked with a small chuckle like he didn't care. He couldn't touch her!? His lovely wife had to be joking! “Oh no it's the end of the world, I cant touch you.” He said in a mocking voice and rolled his eyes. Deep down he was enjoying pushing her buttons more and more. 

“What are you going to do anyway?” He mutters acting like he didn't care, he was having way too much fun. Little did he know that fun would soon come to an end for him. “What is the sweet little innocent Lydia going to do to me? I'm surprised you are actually staying, and not running away. Like you always do." He said testing her, seeing how far he could go before paying the price. 

She raised an eyebrow. Innocent? Clearly their three days together taught him nothing. Brushing his little dig at her aside. "Call me innocent again." She spoke testily, taking him by his tie. 

"I dare you."

A big grin came to his face as he leaned in, their lips inches apart. “You are an innocent little girl.” His voice seemed lower, almost like a growl, as he spoke. “That's all you will ever be.” He liked how her voice changed, testing him. He leaned in their faces inches apart the smirk on his face growing.

She listened to growl in his voice and shuddered. She had to admit, she found this little game quite amusing. Letting her pale hand wander, she grabbed the small tent in his pants that had begun to spring up. Entertained by how easy it was to arouse him, she spoke up.  
"That's all? Are you sure?" She questioned with a feigned innocent look. "Then this must mean nothing to you." She quipped as she moved her hand painfully slow.

He took in a breath that was not needed as he stared into the girls eyes. "Why would it mean anything?" He mutters trying to keep up his attitude. He knew this would be a losing game for him, and his pinkish hair didn't help either.

He couldn't touch her at all! He couldn't lay a single hand on her, this was going to be pure hell for him. He already wanted to grab her and pin her down. Have her body all to himself. Hear those sweet moans coming from her lips as she moaned his name. This girl was being purely evil to him right now! For one argument over something in the past.

The girl chuckled as she stroked him gently through the striped pants. “Well, I figured a demon as incorrigible as you, might read into these motions- and think I could just pleasure you.” She queried, knowing this game well. 

Her face kept the same guiltless look as she rubbed gently, though a darker, more sinful desire loomed between them. She refused to make this easy for him after all. She took her hand away for a moment, pressing it to her plump lips. “I dunno if I should continue.” She taunted as if it was a very serious thought. 

The demon went to grab her hand but stopped remembering the no touching part. She had just started messing with him and he was already a mess for her. “Babes, come on.” He said trying to act as if this was just a regular thing for him. “It would be rude to leave me here like this.” He said with almost a pleading look in his eyes.

He was hopeful she wouldn't make him beg for her, or just walk away completely. He knew he really pushed her and she could really do anything she wanted to him. He wasn't sure if that was scary or exciting to him. Even if he did have powers he kinda liked her having in control, it was hot to him. 

Lydia stood there for a moment, knowing very well she could do anything she pleased. “Maybe if I had some encouragement I could be convinced to do more darling.” She indicated complacently. 

She remembered that night on the roof and couldn’t help but pique in that position of feeling she had the power. Him begging for her to say his name . She knew she was in for a world of hurt if they did something like this again. But for the time being, she would lavish it. 

BeeJ knew what she wanted, he let out a groan. “Want me to get on my hands and knees for ya? Beg for you to finish me off. Want me to ask you to put that hand back where it was?” He asked a bit of annoyance in his voice, as he gave her a small glare.

“Some form of that would be nice.” 

He grumbles as he gets on his knees.“Babes, come on dont leave me like this. Please, please finish me off.” He mutters with a fake begging voice, he kept eye contact with her as he continued to beg. “Lydia please, please fuck- just fucking finish me off!”

“Well since you asked so nicely-” She acquiesced, crouching down to his level. She let her hand move along his clothed length once more before unzipping his old pants and helping the dead flesh out of its prison. 

She kept eye contact with him as she slowly, but surely moved her hand along the tip first. She was definitely going to have some fun with him. He certainly wasn’t going to come just like that, and she wasn’t going to let him off the hook- so she decided it was a recipe for a good time. 

He let out a small groan feeling her hand move slowly. “Mmm babes come on, I begged.” He mutters wanting for her to go a bit faster. “Can't you go a bit faster for me?” He looked into her eyes, hopeful she would move a bit faster. He needed her to move a bit faster, he just wanted to finish

He couldn't help himself that every touch of hers felt nice. He also couldn't help the fact that he wanted her to do something more than just move her hand slowly. He was just a complete mess for her, and that was very obvious with his almost look of desperation.

She acted as if she was hesitant to give into his wishes. "I guess I could." She chirped the triumphant smirk residing on her face. There was a small amount of satisfaction knowing she could make the demon a mess just for her.

The young woman sped up slightly, finding a pace of going fast, then slow, then fast again. She knew how mean she was being, but she was getting an idea that he enjoyed it. "It's nice to see you're already a mess for me."

The demon let out small moans and groans and even a few whimpers, he leaned back slightly, his eyes fluttering close. “Shut up.” He mutters. “You may have the upper hand now, but later Im going to make you a fucking mess for me.” He said a small smirk on his face as he continued to enjoy what his babes was doing to him. He already wanted more from her, those thoughts came to his mind as she touched him.

"Oh. Shut up? Well Beej, you know...I think you'd be more careful about saying that to the girl who is jerking you off." She paused in her actions, looking at him- that fake innocence on her face again. 

“And if you don't continue right now, I'll break that no touching rule.” He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smirk still on his face. “I’ll grab you and take you downstairs where your parents are and fuck you right on the coffee table.” He mutters his voice more of a growl. “And you know I can.” He had an evil look in his eyes knowing he kept his word.

Her face flushed as she glared at him but her hand moved again. "You know you have some dastardly ways of getting what you want." She mumbled, never breaking her gaze. "But I'd love to see you try and fuck me over my parent's yelling." She narrowed her eyes, hand speeding before slowing again.

He lets out a small moan, his eyes fluttering closed once again. "Each of my ways always work babes." He mutters going back to enjoying the moment. As he listened to her he let out a small low chuckle. "Wanna test that right now?" He said, a hint of evil in his voice. "Either way, I get to finish. One way I leave you a moaning shaking mess. And guess what? The parent squad won't be able to stop it at all. I'll make sure of that." He threatened as he had a smug look on his face. 

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're all talk. But for you to go with the latter, you would have to touch me. And I'm afraid, that is still off limits." Lydia continued the fast pumps, slowing down less now. She figured to keep some of her modesty, she would follow his request. 

He felt himself starting to get close as he let out another moan. “It won't be off limits later.” He mutters, he knew he wouldn't last very much longer. He moaned as he tried not to reach out and grab her. He made his hands into fists as he finally was about to hit his climax. 

The girl stopped short of his climax, knowing full well the agony she was putting him through. "There's going to be a later?" She asked playfully, before slowly starting up her movements again. “Such a shame, I could’ve finished you off ages ago too.” she taunted.

The demon let out a groan mixed with a small growl as he opened his eyes and glared at her. "I swear to fucking god Lydia! Don't do that again." He mutters just wanting to finish. He rolled his eyes at her taunting but was a bit hopeful she would actually let him finish now. "If you finish me off right now I'll tell you what you wanted to know about the marriage, just for the love of Satan finish me." 

“Well all you had to do was ask.” She teased, before her pace quickened. She finishes him off with a few quick pumps before cool mint green liquid spurted from the tip. Her eyes locked with his, a cold look still in them before she got up and went to wash up as if nothing happened. 

She knew she was still playing a dangerous game with him, swaying like that, her little snarky comments, and their recent endeavor, left a recipe for disaster. Not that she was scared, she had done this before. But now, stakes seemed to be higher. Next time he went down on her, he could get her to beg; she was not one who swallowed her pride easily. 

He watched her walk away, a blissful look on his face. He pulled up his underwear and pants before getting up and following her. “You really know how to use your hands.” He mutters from behind her. “And is the no touching rule still a thing, or can I touch that sweet body of yours.” He says with a smirk. “Unless you are gonna be a little fucking brat.

She turned to face him and smirked. “It’s very tempting to keep it in place. Besides, maybe I wanna see if you would hold true to what you said. I, for one, still think you are all talk.” She sauntered downstairs to go get herself a glass of water, not batting an eye as to whether or not he followed her. 

He follows her downstairs. "Oh please, I'm not all talk." He says staying close to her. "You know I'm not all talk, I will do what I said. And you can't stop me just ‘cause you said I can't touch you." He grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. "Believe me babes, you won't wanna test me with this."

“Oh I won’t? But I think I do..” she smiled craftily “And I don’t think that I do know all that well, after all, according to you I’m just so sweet and innocent.” she ventured with no self-preservation.  
She took a sip of water, appearing unaffected or even bored. She did know full well what he could do to her, but it didn’t stop her from playing this little game with him. 

He stared daggers into her eyes. "Using what I said. Clever girl." He said as he cupped her cheek and traced her jawline. "Awe don't look so bored, we both know you are enjoying this." He moved his hand down her side and rested it on her hip. "It's cute how you still wanna play this game, you are going to regret playing this game for longer than you should though." He mutters, leaning in close, their faces inches apart. 

She smirked back at the glare, and leaned in expecting a kiss, but nothing came. She welcomed his other soft touches, but she knew he wasn’t here for loving gentle sex. He wanted a challenge, and a challenge, she could give. “Promise?” she queried, in fake disbelief.

“Obviously.” He said as he brushed his lips against hers. Yes he wanted that challenge from her, but in certain times he was soft with her. Her and only her. “You really like to rile me up huh? you like when I'm rough with you?” He questioned, their lips still close. 

“What can I say? It’s fun.” She defended with a giggle, waiting for his intended kiss. 

“You like me being all threatening? Interesting kink ya got there.” He said the last part jokingly as he kissed her.

“Oh shut up.” She chuckled again, before falling into the passionate kiss he had trapped her in. “Besides, you’re even hotter all riled up.” She murmured as she broke the kiss for a quick breath. She prayed her lovely parents weren’t there, to see their precious little girl being groped in front of their own eyes 

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. “To you I am, Jesus babes I could break your tiny body if I fucked you too hard.” He mutters with a chuckle, as he moves his hand along her side. “Then again, getting you almost to the breaking point would be hot as fuck. You are begging me to stop tears in your eyes from too much happening.” He moved his hand up to her breast and gave it a small squeeze. “Wouldn't that be hot, baby?” He asked as he looked into her eyes. 

The girl’s face was flushed from his crude manner of speaking, but of course, this did nothing but make her want to egg him on. She once again took him by the tie, kissing him softly. “I dunno if you’d be able to do that much.” she retorted, though she could feel an arousal piquing thanks to him. She bit her soft doll-like lip and tried to keep from showing any sign that she could melt in his hands. 

The demon raised an eyebrow, a smirk still fully on his face. “You're right I could do a lot more.” His other hand moved down her thigh spreading her legs slightly. He knew her well enough to know that she was already starting to feel an arousal. “You know I could just leave you here, since you talked back so much today. You never learn with that mouth of yours do you?” He asked as he heard footsteps in the living room. “Uh oh, seems the parents are around.” 

Lydia shrugged “I guess not. Maybe I could use a lesson on that.” She queried before immediately shutting her legs and getting out of said position in case one of the unlucky parents walked in to see the demon and their daughter practically shoving their tongues down one another’s throats- her father’s words.

Speaking of the business man, he had walked in just as the two had broken apart. Not keen on seeing his daughter with some centuries old demon. Though he was relieved they were not arguing anymore, those two had a lot of pent up anger.

He grumbled a hello to the other man and gave a warm greeting to his daughter. “Seems you two worked everything out after that screaming match earlier.” He chuckled “What are you two doing now?” he asked casually. 

BeeJ grins as he looks over at Lydia after the business man asks the question. “I don't know Lydia, what were we doing?” He asked. He already knew where he wanted to go with this. He was about to live up to his word, he would show his babes that he was not all talk.

“I-I dunno Beej. I was getting a glass of water and-” she trailed off before realizing he had other plans for her. 

He was about to have some fun, he inched closer to her. “Oh I remember what we were about to do!” His voice became a growl as he had a hint of evil in his eye.

She shuddered, knowing he was a man of his word (for the most part). She stared at her father with a flustered gaping mouth expression. She couldn’t stop what was about to happen; she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to stop this. She never marked herself as any sort of exhibitionist, but she was curious if today would be when she found out. 

Charles frowned, staring at the two with some confusion. “Is everything alright between you two?” he asked, seeing his daughter’s flushed face and the demon’s entertained expression.

BeeJ grins as he picks up the girl throwing her over her shoulder. “Good thing you wore that tiny black dress today.” He took her to the living room and laid her down on the coffee table. He spread her legs as he pinned her down looking into her eyes. The sense of thrill went through him as he smirk.

Lydia felt herself being picked up. She took a moment to process what was happening before she tried to squirm out of his grasp. “Beej! Put me down!” she whined, trying to escape his grasp. She knew she had to face consequences, but was she ready to?

He used one of his hands to lift her dress up and looked into her eyes. “I am a man of my word babes. Oh yeah, one last thing.” With a snap of his fingers he had all her parental figures frozen in place. He looked around at all of them with a smirk on his face. “Welcome to the show! Tonight, the star is young Lydia Deetz.” He made a gesture to the young girl. “Ain't she cute?”

She looked at the four figures who were there to protect her. In this case, it seemed they couldn’t do much besides watch. She tried to close her legs and keep some modesty as she felt a thrill of anxiousness rush through her as she was pinned to the table. Her breath hitched. He was really going to do this, wasn’t he?

The four parents were there, struggling to protect their little Lydia. They couldn’t watch as the demon took advantage of the young girl, so many protests were yelled in the process of them trying to escape. Charles appeared to be beet red, seething with anger. Adam was next, for once ready to stand up to the much more powerful demon. Barbara was mainly the one doing the yelling, refusing to let him get away with this. And then there was Delia, seeming to be the least disturbed, she looked at her stepdaughter’s intrigue and figured they knew what they were doing.

“Let her go! Get away from my daughter you monster!” Charles shouted trying his best to get free.

“You can’t touch her like that you….you horrible person.” Adam snapped as he glared daggers at the demon.

Delia looked over at the two men before looking at her nails with a shrug, she had a feeling Lydia had done this before. Not exactly this situation, but the walls were thin enough in the house for her to figure out they had done these things before.

BeeJ kept her legs open and started to kiss on the girls neck, he moved his hand to her clothed sensitive spot. Slowly he started to rub her through her underwear. He then whispered in her ear softly. “Maybe if you beg for me to stop I will baby. I can make this all stop now if you beg. Unless you want me to continue?” His voice was full of lust as he continued to rub her slowly. He started to pull her underwear down just a little bit, as he started to rub his finger against that one sensitive spot. 

The demon knew when he got done with her, sex or not he was going to get it from her parent squad. He was willing to take that risk, just to prove he was a man of his word. He started to slip one of his fingers in slowly as he looked up at Charles. “Look at that, your little girly is all wet for her daddy.” He winked at Charles before looking back down to Lydia.

"Beetlejuice…" she moaned softly struggling to comprehend all the feelings of shame, lust, anger, and a complicated mix of the three. 

Her mind fogged with lust, she decided she couldn't wait. She wanted him, she needed him. She already regretted mouthing off earlier. Biting her lip hard, her hips chanted against his fingers, seeking more pleasure. 

The parents' chatter drowned out any quiet they could have been getting. Adam and Charles, still struggling to break free, and Barbara calling him many an unsavoury name. 

The demon rolled his eyes before making duck tape appear over the parents mouths. “Jesus fucking christ, its not like this is the first time she is doing this guys.” He snaps adding another finger, he starts to move them in and out slowly. He knew every way to make her moan his name, but for now this would be a quick one.

He pulled his fingers out, before pulling her dress up more. He pulled her underwear fully off before starting to get his pants off. “No prep babes, you're gonna have to take it this way.” He says with a grin before giving her a soft kiss. He kissed along her jaw then whispered in her ear. “Love you.” He said softly before grabbing her hips and pushing all the way in.

"Beetlejuice!" She writhed at his touch. She craved him. Soft moans escaped her lips before he pushed all the way in. Her nails dug into her hands as she yelped in a small amount of pain- she was glad this wasn't the first time at least. 

“Be careful what you moan babes, one more time and I'm out.” He said as he started to thrust slowly at first before speeding up. He felt like he was in heaven, the parents long forgotten from his mind. He placed soft loving kisses on her neck as he started to hit her sweet spot. He wanted to still make this quick, so knowing his Lydia, hitting that spot would make her finish faster.

She was barely able to comprehend the feelings as he hit that perfect place, leaving her to soon unravel for him. Shaking as she came down she realized the high pitched scream-like noise was coming from her. She quickly shut up, unable to contend with the aftershocks. 

He thrusted a few more times before he felt himself hit his high. Slowly he pulled out as he gave her a gentle kiss. “You lasted longer than last time.” He said with a light chuckle, before looking up at the parents. “And I think it's time we go.” He waved to the parents as he held her close and made them appear in her bedroom on the bed. The demon got up quickly and locked the door. “Your dad might kill me now.” He mutters as he hears the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs quickly.

He went back over to the bed and held the girl close to him. 

The girl was thoroughly exhausted, but happy. She cuddled close to him after they got to her room. "You think?" She chuckled "I mean I'm pretty sure you're double dead so how much luck can he have?" She joked despite the banging on her door.

The four adults were boiling over with anger. They couldn't believe what they had witnessed (well, most of them couldn't) Charles swore he was going to kill that demon a second time.

The demon laid back down next to her pulling her close. “Well even if I'm double dead, at least I had fun with my favorite person.” He grumbles as he snuggles her. 

And with that they enjoyed the evening, even if the pounding on the door continued late into the night.


End file.
